


Falling Down

by riskyrevenge



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskyrevenge/pseuds/riskyrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall messes Jay up while he's playing videogames. Jay wants to play-fight about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot feelings about British-Irish boy bands. I really wanted a fic where they play-fight/wrestle/whatever. So here it is.

Niall’s wandering through the house The Wanted guys all share, exploring on his own while the others sit in the living room drinking and attempting to play video games. Not one of them had bothered to give anyone from One Direction a tour when they arrived, instead opting to break out the booze and get the party started. He understood why, obviously, but it seemed like Niall was the only person interested in doing something other than drinking.

It’s not that Niall dislikes drinking. He’s just not in the mood. It gets repetitive after a while. Harry and Louis get very touchy-feely and Niall wonders if they know they’re obsessed with each other. Liam strings together awful lyrics and laughs at himself as he sings and tries to make them sound decent. Zayn gets emotional and can’t stop telling everyone how much “I _really_ love you, dude.” It’s always hilarious, but repetitive all the same. Besides, this is the first time One Direction have seen where the guys from The Wanted live, and maybe he’s just too much of a snoop to resist the opportunity laid out so neatly before him.

Niall ventures upstairs to the bedrooms, and even up here the noises emitted from the tv are loud, the competitive shouts of his bandmates and friends even louder. He shakes his head though no one’s around to even see it, and starts making his way through the rooms. Niall’s not the type to go rummaging through his friends’ things, but he does enjoy peeking inside their rooms to get glimpses of their personalities that maybe he hasn’t been introduced to yet.

He makes his way to the top landing, and having gone through four rooms and being able to identify Max, Tom, Siva, and Nathan’s, Niall knows the last one at the end of the hall with the door slightly open and lights on must be Jay’s. He pushes the door open silently, and a grin steals over his face.

There’s a Paramore poster on one wall, and various paraphernalia from television shows and concerts strewn everywhere. There’s a TARDIS on the desk, an Avatar book on the floor, and more band posters hung up around the room. And in the midst of it all, sitting in his desk chair, hunched over his DS, is Jay.

He’s facing away from the door, mashing furiously on the buttons, muttering, “Come onnnn!” He’s completely consumed by whatever game he’s playing, which gives Niall the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him, lean down and ask, “Whatchya playin?” right next to Jay’s ear.

The reaction was better than Niall could have dreamed of. Jay practically jumped out of his bones, setting the chair off balance, which promptly toppled to the floor in an admirable cartoon-like fashion. Jay landed on his side, the chair on top of him, the DS in his outstretched hand. He mumbled into the floor something along the lines of, “It took me HOURS to get to that boss,” in a defeated tone. Niall would’ve helped him up, if only he could stop laughing long enough to breathe.

Niall backs into the bed and collapses in hysterics. It takes him a good minute to compose himself, and he almost completely loses it again when he glances at where Jay fell, still laying on the floor with the game in his hand, staring forlornly at the _Game Over_ screen. But the slight guilt takes over, and Niall goes to help him up. Jay takes the hand Niall offers him and sits up, but is reluctant to stand, so Niall joins him on the floor.

“It was the final boss. I was playing this game for five hours to get to that boss. Now I gotta start over,” Jay sighs. He switches off the DS and reaches up to put it on his desk.

“I’m sorry,” Niall says. “I honestly am. But the look on your face as you fell was totally worth it.” Jay glares at him through his curls and Niall tries to hold it in, he really does, but his shoulders start shaking with the effort of it and the silent giggles take over. That’s when Jay launches himself at Niall.

Niall’s knocked backwards by the force and Jay’s on top of him, but unsteady, so when Niall rolls to the side Jay falls again, too. Niall manages to wrap his arm around Jay’s neck, and Jay’s latched himself around Niall’s midsection. They both start wriggling, trying to get out of each other’s holds, both failing miserably. Jay grunts and then starts to laugh breathlessly and Niall does too, and they manage to break apart briefly.

They’re both panting slightly, and before he completely catches his breath, Niall dive bombs Jay and knocks him backwards. He holds him down at the shoulders while he gets completely on top of him and straddles Jay’s torso. “Pinned ya,” he laughs, still trying to catch his breath. Jay grins at him mischievously, and that’s when Niall remembers Jay’s bigger and probably stronger than him.

And like that, Jay flips Niall over, knocking the breath out of him again, and gets a knee on either side of his hips. He leans forward to hold Niall’s arms down, and all Niall can do is writhe and thrash, to no avail. Jay’s got his knees locked pretty tight, and his grip on Niall’s wrists is anything but gentle. “That’s what you get for screwing a man up when he’s trying to play Kirby,” Jay explains smugly.

They stay like that for a moment, panting, both their chests heaving, their breathing finally slowing down to normal. Niall starts to notice things. Like the curls dangling down towards him, the deep blue of Jay’s eyes diminished by his dilated pupils, how Jay’s grip on his wrists was rough at first but is now just steady, comfortable pressure. Like how they are both sweaty and gross, and Niall can feel the heat radiating between them. Like how Jay is on top of him and pinning him down and staring at him and _still not letting go_.

Niall can feel the flush creeping into his cheeks, knows he’s about to look like a blond tomato, and silently curses his genes. He bends his left hand towards Jay’s on his wrist, and brushes his thumb over the back of it, without even deciding to. Niall feels his face get warmer as Jay glances at their hands, and moves his to cover Niall’s, twining their fingers together.

Jay looks back to Niall’s increasingly red face, his eyes wide and looking exactly like a deer trapped in headlights. Niall thinks it’s kind of hilarious, but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t laugh, because he’s not sure he even remembers how. All he can do is stare.

Jay opens his mouth to say something when Harry and Nathan burst in, and Jay jumps off Niall almost faster than he fell out of his chair. “We heard crashes and bangs and… and noises!” Harry slurs, his arm draped around Nathan. It’s most likely for support, judging by how far gone he is, but Niall still thinks that if Louis were here to witness the moment, he’d definitely be pouting.

“We heard sounds of a STRUGGLE,” Nathan elaborates, oddly emphasizing the word ‘struggle’ like he’s a cop at a crime scene. “We wanted, nay, NEEDED to investigate, lest we lose an irishman. Or a bird. Jaybird.”

Niall and Jay glance at each other and break into hysterical laughter. Harry’s protests that this is a very serious situation, that they were VERY VERY worried, are undermined by the fact that he falls over laughing as well, dragging Nathan down with him. After it all subsides, Jay’s the first one on his feet, and helps Niall up. Niall takes his hand, but Jay turns away and leaves the room without making eye contact, and even though Niall’s still giggling, he feels a nagging sense of rejection chipping away at him.


End file.
